La Requête
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: "Après avoir été ramené à Asgard et emprisonné pour avoir tenté d'envahir Midgard avec les Chitauris, Loki requiert la présence d'Odin. Et jamais le souverain ne se serait attendu à entendre une telle question..."


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont l'entière propriété de Marvel...**

**Blabla de l'auteur: Pas d'inquiètude, je n'abandonne pas Don't Hurt Me, j'attends juste que l'inspiration revienne. Petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

* * *

Loki l'avait prié de venir. Lui, Odin, à qui il avait craché au visage toute sa haine sitôt que Thor l'avait amené devant lui après être revenu de Midgard. Loki l'avait prié de venir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre, mais d'une requête si Odin daignait lui accorder cette dernière. Et rien que pour cela, le Père de Toutes Choses se hâtait vers les souterrains du palais, là où se trouvait la cellule de son second fils. Adoptif ou non, Jötunn ou non, le souverain ne pouvait considérer Loki autrement que comme son plus jeune fils. Cela malgré la haine que ce dernier lui portait, chose que le souverain arrivait néanmoins à comprendre. Lui qui n'avait cherché qu'à le protéger de la vérité, celle-ci n'avait au final que retourner son enfant contre lui et le peuple dont il pensait être haï. Hors, rien n'était plus faux que cette croyance. Proche de la cellule où son enfant était enfermé, Odin ralentit le pas et vit Loki lever la tête à son entrée. Demeurant membre de la famille royale, il s'agissait bien plus d'une chambre richement meublée et aux portes aussi closes que transparentes qu'une prison insalubre. Aussi le roi s'était-il assuré que son fils serait bien traité avec tous les égards qui lui étaient dûs malgré ses fautes.

**« -Tu as demandé à me voir...mon fils. »**

Le souverain regarda son enfant hôcher la tête, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Ce qui surprit fortement Odin: jamais ce dernier n'avait hésité lorsque quelque parole que ce soit lui brûlait les lèvres. Ce qui lui avait par le passé attiré également nombre d'ennuis, tant la délicatesse n'avait jamais été l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Avec patience, le Père de Toutes Choses attendit ce que Loki avait de si important à lui dire pour qu'il lui soit ainsi difficile de le formuler. Après quelques minutes de silence, son fils parla enfin.

**« -Vous m'avez arraché enfant du peuple en ruines qui était le mien. Vous m'avez considéré comme votre enfant durant tant d'années, moi qui n'était pourtant pas de votre sang. Et malgré la vérité révélée, tout ce que j'ai fait contre Asgard, vous me considérez encore comme tel. Pourtant, j'étais le fils de Laufey, que j'ai tué pour prouver que malgré ma naissance, Asgard est et restera toujours ma véritable maison. Mais malgré cela, et malgré tout l'amour que je porte à Frigga, j'aimerais savoir une chose Père...Pourquoi ma véritable mère m'a-t-elle abandonné dans le temple où vous m'avez trouvé ? »**

S'il fût pris au dépourvu par la question de son fils, le souverain n'en montra rien tandis qu'une image bien précise s'imposait à son esprit. Celui d'une jeune mère Jötunn aussi frêle qu'un roseau, morte en couches et au corps sans vie contre lequel pleurait un bébé nouvellement né, abandonné à son sort sur la pierre glacée. Odin n'avait jamais oublié ce pénible spectacle, qui l'avait empêché de mettre fin à l'existence condamnée du nourrisson par ses semblables même. Sans repousser le souvenir de la jeune mère dont le sang coulait dans les veines de son fils adoptif, le souverain s'assit sur la simple chaine de bois qui se trouvait non loin de la vitre de la cellule.

**« -Lorsque je suis entré dans le temple, tu ne fût pas le seul être que j'y trouvais abandonné. Ta véritable mère était avec toi. Plus aucun souffle de vie n'animait son corps, tandis que tes pleurs de nouveau-né seuls brisaient le silence du temple. J'ignore le nom qui lui fût donné, mais te donner la vie en perdant la sienne fût sans aucun doutes l'ultime acte que sa fragile constitution lui permit envers toi. Ne doutes jamais de cela mon enfant, ta mère ne pouvait que t'aimer de toutes ses forces malgré le sort cruel qui fût le sien... »**

Le souverain sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant son fils pleurer à chaudes larmes, sans même tenter de dissimuler l'émotion qui était sienne en entendant parler de sa véritable mère. Car les traits de cette dernière se retrouvaient en lui: tous deux étaient petits pour des géants des glaces et semblaient bien frêles pour ce qu'Asgard était en droit d'attendre de ses guerriers. Mais en mémoire de cette jeune mère, Odin n'avait jamais poussé son plus jeune fils à surpasser les faiblesses physiques de sa constitution que son frère adoptif n'avaient pas, secrètement heureux de le voir s'épanouir dans la magie bien que cette dernière puisse être un art considéré comme purement féminin et malgré son rang qui exigeait de lui qu'il s'avère aussi bon guerrier que pouvait l'être Thor. Désireux de laisser son enfant tout le loisir de pleurer sa mère disparue, le souverain se releva pour quitter le plus discrètement possible la cellule, cela avant d'être rappelé (assez timidement il fallait bien l'avouer) par son enfant.

**« -Merci...Père. Merci de m'avoir parlé de ma véritable mère. Et...je suis désolé de vous avoir aussi cruellement déçu. Je sais que cela n'effacera pas mes fautes mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. »**

Son enfant gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol pour ne pas croiser son regard. Précaution inutile tant le souverain sentit son cœur gonfler de bonheur tandis qu'il entrevoyait une toute petite chance de retrouver le petit garçon qui venait sur ses genoux en pleurant après une chute ou qui réclamait une histoire avant de s'endormir le soir venu. Par les Nornes, comme il espérait que cela puisse être...

* * *

**Allez savoir comment l'idée de cet OS m'est venu, mais je suis contente qu'elle me soit venue. Vos avis ?Positifs ?Négatifs ?J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez trouvé cet OS ^^**


End file.
